


Love At First Sight

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremwood // Love at first sight // 8 Sentences





	

It’s really fucking stupid, right? Jeremy has been working with the main crew for _months_ now, he shouldn’t be shaking at the knees over this. So what if he saw Ryan’s face for the first time? Ryan’s taken the mask off around the other guys, it’s really not that big of a deal, right? In time, Jeremy knows he’ll get used to seeing those tired blue eyes, the kind crease of his brows, the way one side of his mouth quirks up when he chuckles, the little flecks of paint still stuck to his cheeks. 

Just like he got used to Ryan leaving his jacket around the penthouse, the skilled way he pulls apart and puts his rifles back together, hearing the sound of his elated laughter over the comms during a heist, the feeling of his strong arms around Jeremy’s shoulders as he corrects his aim, the nods he gives whenever they pass in the hallway, all of his little flubs, seeing him pacing in the kitchen at three in the morning on a bad night, and the-

Okay. Jeremy’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
